Lunacy
by stephheika
Summary: Harry likes Ginny. Or so he thinks. When he seeks out advice from Ginny's friend, Luna, he is then surprised at his newfound feelings...HPLL .HBP spoilers! side HGRW.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'.**

**Eventual HP/LL**

**I was quite surprised that I already got two reviews in the first hour of my drabble, so I decided to write another story.**

Harry stifled a laugh when he heard Ron and Hermione bickering again; this time, about something stupid, something like Quidditch practice. Harry had made team captain in his sixth year and surprising scratched an E for potions. His new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, had praised Harry, all because of the 'Half-Blood Prince'…not that it's important here. He still couldn't believe Snape made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny's voice rang. Harry smiled a bit. He had some feelings for Ron's younger sister, but he didn't know why. She was with Dean Thomas.

"Hey, Ginny…" Harry called. Ginny smiled and headed for Dean. Harry's hopes sank. He liked Ginny, but how could he get her? Then, a thought struck him. Luna! Ginny has been in touch with Luna Lovegood! She was the strangest person Harry had ever met, but nonetheless, very **blunt** …and unique. She could give Harry some advice, and then everything would be a happy ending………! Goodbye, Dean; hello Ginny!

Luna Lovegood skipped through the corridors to transfiguration. Ginny was in the same class, but she preferred walking with Dean. Luna doesn't really mind, she was used to being alone for three years. She was actually quite lucky to have someone like Ginny as a friend. Humming to herself, she was unaware of someone lurking behind her.

"Luna!"

Luna spun around, alarmed. Then, she saw that it was only Harry.

"Hello Harry," she said dreamily. She walked over to him. Only at least four inches taller than she, Harry could see the beautiful grey shining eyes she had from his angle. For a moment, he felt the urge to peck her on the cheek for being so innocent and cute, but he shook it off immediately. His mission was Ginny, not Luna.

"Luna…I was wondering…" Harry started before he looked into her inquisitive eyes. Harry felt that sensation again and imagined both of them in Madame Puddifoot's sharing a milkshake.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked staring into his emerald eyes.

Harry smiled when he thought of Ginny's flame-red hair in his mind. "I need your help."

After all the classes, around 4:00 PM, Luna agreed to tell him about Ginny. Harry had shyly told Luna, and for some reason, she was happy.

"Alright, it's almost Valentines' Day, and at least a week before that day, I think you should give her some chocolates, from Honeydukes, of course. Make sure they're milk chocolate, nothing other than that, she dislikes white and dark. Usually, she buys chocolate with caramel fillings, and she enjoys eating little ones, not chocolate bars."

Harry took note of that in his mind. But how was he going to get to Honeydukes without being discovered. He was 'the chosen one,' the person with the most security. Surely he can't…

Luna thought along the same lines.

"Well…I have a pack I can give you…" she answered slowly. "I bought it last time. I was about to give it to Ginny, but then she had a toothache, so…"

Harry beamed. "Thanks, Luna!"

**Short little prologue/chapter, and I am aware that Ginny and Harry does end up together, even when Harry said that it would be dangerous for her. Dudes, I am so sad that Dumbledore died and that Hogwarts has to maybe close down…and especially since there isn't any Harry/Luna anymore. My hopes went from high, high up to deep down. I'm glad that Remus and Tonks did end up together, Harry's thoughts of Tonks liking Sirius made me shudder.**

**R/R!**


	2. Special Someone

**The first chapter is dedicated to Munku-JGSPTV and Joou Himeko Dah.**

**(All first, tenth, twentieth…etc reviewers will have a chapter dedication.)**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is…oh alright. Fine. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**(It's quite the same as HBP, but different emotions, speech, LUNA…yaddi yadda….)**

Luna found herself studying Ginny the next day. She would do anything to help a friend, in that case, Harry. Ginny was eyeing her curiously, but didn't think anything of it. She was used to Luna's…erm…uniqueness.

"So…Ginny…what's your favorite flower?" she asked. Ginny smiled. "Well, I always liked roses…especially yellow ones, like the sun!"

Luna sighed dreamily. "I like roses too. Pink, red and white ones, especially. So soft, yet vibrant colors. Daddy told me red roses were lucky. Once, I bought a bouquet of red roses, and the next day, I got 30 galleons from my uncle."

Ginny laughed. Luna smiled faintly. Ginny decided to ask her a question. "Favorite animal, Lune?"

Luna grinned. Lune…a nickname. She never had a nickname.

"Well, I like swans, so graceful and pure…" she said smiling. Ginny did also. "I like kittens, especially tabby ones. That's why my favorite color would be orange and light brown. I also like the color blue…"

Luna grinned. This was good information, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. 'No,' she thought. 'This is for Harry too Luna. Soon, both of them will be in a win-win situation. Hey…maybe I can be bridesmaid!'

**Later………**

"Her favorite color?"

"Blue, but orange and light brown works for her too."

Harry nodded. He felt bad for Luna having to do this for him, but Ginny would suspect something. Besides, Luna was always…interesting…

"Anyways, thanks Luna."

Luna smiled. "No problem Harry," she answered dreamily as she walked off holding the latest edition of the Quibbler in her hand. Harry smiled at her retreating figure. He couldn't help this feeling…he was falling out of love. He didn't think that he could fall for Ginny Weasley anymore. Instead, he was falling for Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Harry."

Harry grinned at Ron. He had come back from his apparition test.

"How did you do?" he asked.

Ron grumbled something. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you…"

Hermione found this was the time for her to butt in. "He failed, but I passed…no need to congratulate me!"

Harry found the last part amusing, but the first part not. "Aw Ron. I didn't take mine yet, but you can come take it with me! It won't be long!" Harry encouraged, but Ron kept muttering the word 'eyebrow.'

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "He failed because he left half his eyebrow."

Harry looked at disbelief. "It was just an eyebrow, for goodness sakes!" he found himself saying.

Ron moaned. "Don't remind me………"

"Ginny likes wrapped presents, preferably in a box, she likes ribbons tied onto it…she likes glow-in-the-dark stickers…a muggle thing, I have no idea. She likes sugar quills, grape flavored, and she enjoys reading romance novels," Luna reported.

But Harry didn't care much anymore. He had overheard their conversations, Luna likes soft yet bright colors, her favorite animal is a swan, she likes pink, white and red roses, she enjoys mint and dark chocolates, she likes presents delivered in a bag, she likes to take pictures of the wilderness, she likes to read the Quibbler, her favorite type of food are noodles in soup with seafood and her favorite drink is butterbeer. He didn't know how he remembered everything and yet forgot Ginny's. He couldn't help it.

"Um…hello, Harry? You still on earth?" she joked as she saw his far-away look. Harry shook his head.

"You're not?" Luna asked. Harry laughed.

"Nah, I'm still on earth, thank you very much!" Harry joked back. He couldn't believe he could talk to Luna so casually, as if she was an old friend.

_Well, yeah, she helped in the ministry. She's a friend._

_**But is she more?**_

_Yeah, maybe…wait a minute…_

_**Hah, you like her. Admit it**!_

_No, Ginny…I like Ginny._

_**Yeah right. Seems like Luna is the one you're staring at right now.**_

_Shut up! I am not…_

_**Yes you are!**_

"Am not!" Harry yelled. Luna stared at Harry.

"You alright, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded, quite embarrassed. The good thing was that they were outside, so outbursts were quite…normal, but not when you were thinking and in total silence.

"So…so…what was Ginny's favorite color again?" Harry asked. Luna smiled. "Blue, orange and light brown Harry, remember that. She'll appreciate it…though…isn't she with Dean?"

Harry nodded. Luna then realized something.

"So you want to impress Ginny so she would dump Dean?" she asked a bit horrified. Harry didn't know how to respond. For some reason, he didn't want Luna deserting him right now. She's the only one who understands his loss; Sirius. Sirius had left a will that Harry gets ALL his possessions, but he gave Buckbeak to Hagrid, who was more than willing to.

"Well…" Harry started.

Luna smiled vaguely. "That's so romantic, Harry."

Harry blushed.

Then Luna's smile started to wither. "No one would ever do that to me."

Harry didn't exactly know what to say.

"Well…" he started again; then he stopped. What was he going to say? 'I love you Luna' he thought of saying, but it seemed foolish.

"…I'm sure you'll find your…special someone, or he'll find you."

Luna beamed. "You think?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded. 'Because it's me,' he thought. "I do…"

For the rest of the day, whenever Harry saw Luna through the corridors, he could see her smiling widely.

**Well, first chapter is done. Second chapter is waiting for me! Review Responses:**

**Munku-JGSPTV: Yup! Happy people rule. **

**Noisy lil brat: Don't worry, since when did the boy-who-lived never end up with someone?...er…**

**Krista: nah, gonna be LONGer; LOL.**

**The Modern Poet: JKR knows many things. In fact, she knows more Harry Potter than we do!...obviously. I just didn't like how she paired Harry up with Ginny, but I guess I'm fine with that anyways. I'm still a bigger Harry/Luna fan than a Harry/Ginny fan.**

**Alomiakoda: Well, I dunno if they are really finished. Remember Ginny wanted to still be with Harry and Harry didn't want to? I think maybe (I can't believe I'm going to say this!) Luna won't even get the chance. If Harry liked Ginny and they split up because of the danger, wouldn't you think if he had the chance, go back to Ginny? Of course, I'm still crossing my fingers that the most logical thing is wrong.**

**DayAfterPotter: Sirius/Tonks is a no-no. Whatever Harry thought, he must be twisted…and it was three sentences. LOL.**

**Destiny's Darkness: You know what? I actually DID like that part. Made me go like "GO LUNA AND HARRY!" LOL. I think Ginny/Neville would be quite sweet, since she defends Neville and stuff…but now, it looks like Luna/Neville.**

**Sabine Strohem-Moss: YUPP! LUNA ROCKS! But Harry and Ginny are kinda sweet, considering Ginny had a crush on Harry.**

**zebraFinch: Don't we all hate Snape?**

**Joou Himeko Dah: I'll look out! LOL. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate it!**


	3. A breakfast letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I'm trying to update ASAP…so yeah…**

**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was walking down to the lake when she saw Luna's expression. She was smiling broadly and her head was being supported by her hands.**

Ginny smiled. "Hey Luna…wow, you're happy!" she exclaimed as she walked to Luna and sat down beside her.

Luna nodded. Her eyes were shining brightly.

"What made you so happy anyways? I haven't seen you look like that since you went on your vacation!"

Luna looked at Ginny dreamily. "Harry said I'm going to have someone who will love me…which I hope is someone decent."

Ginny giggled. "I'm sure of it, Luna! Who wouldn't love you anyways? We're all bound to have someone we love, and that loves us back..."

Lunanodded, then remembered what she was supposed to do for Harry.

"Hey, Ginny…what's your favorite type of clothing?"

**Later…**

"She likes wearing pink dresses and red sweaters. Her mum's jumpers are always her favorites."

Harry wasn't listening. He was busy staring at Luna's concentrating eyes. Her blonde hair was waving in the wind and her fingers were playing around with the grass.

"And…um…Harry…are you alright?"

Her eyes fixed on Harry as he felt himself flushing.

"You're turning red…are you sure you aren't ill?" she asked with concern. Harry laughed a bit.

"Nah…nope…I'm fine," Harry answered.

"Well, alright. She also likes…"

Harry found himself absorbed into Luna's beauty again. 'Damn hormones,' he cursed himself. He looked at Luna's lips, which were moving, and then he realized that she was talking.

"Ginny thinks that when she wears lip gloss, the light pink ones that Hermione gives her, she looks prettier, especially when she puts on faint eyes-shadow."

Harry nodded. "Do you like to use make-up, Luna?" he asked.

Luna shook her head. "I don't think that I should waste my money on those. I'm saving up so I can study nargles…"

Luna can be so weird sometimes.

* * *

After their usual meeting on Ginny, Harry figured something out. He shouldn't waste Luna's time about Ginny anymore; but that was the only way they could meet and talk so casually. Not thinking of where he was going, he ended up at the Ravenclaw's common room entrance. 

The portrait was busy studying her reflection. "Oh dear, I didn't see you there. Ah-hem…where are my manners? Password…oh…I've never seen you before, mister. Are you new? Well, of course not…you have a Gryffindor colored scarf! What are you doing here?" Harry looked appalled. This wasn't where he wanted to end up…or was it?

"I'm…waiting for a friend," he answered staring into the portrait. The portrait scoffed. "Alright, just…don't stare at me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Harry?"

Harry turned around.

Oh no…it's Cho Chang, his past girlfriend, a seventh year Ravenclaw. Ever since their break-up, Cho dated Michael Corner, Ginny's old boyfriend. But when Cho and Michael broke up, Cho started being miserable again and went to seek out Harry.

"Uh…hi…Cho," he said awkwardly.

Cho blushed. "Well…I'll see you around…" she said as she muttered the password to the portrait. Harry sighed. 'Hope not…' he thought as he walked away.

"Hey, your friend won't be pretty happy you know!" the portrait called after him.

* * *

Well, that wasn't as planned. 

Harry was mentally thinking that over and over ever since. He wished he remembered the way to the common room. He wished Cho would hurry up and graduate. He wished for a lot of things, and among all of those, he wished Luna would be his.

"Hello Harry."

Harry spun around with hope and smiled. "Hey, Luna…"

Luna looked quite different today. She put on some clips and tied her hair into a braid. She had something on her lips…her eyes…her cheeks?

"Harry, pretend that I'm Ginny," she said. Harry laughed. Make-up.

"Luna, I can't. Ginny and you are…different." Harry cursed himself for saying something like that. Luna could take that as an insult. Apparently, whether she did or not, Harry never found out. Luna was too unpredictable.

"I know that. But just _pretend._"

Harry laughed again. "No Luna. I can't. You know that." 'It's because you're the only one for me…' he thought.

"I understand. It's alright. I know you wouldn't want Ginny to see you with me. It won't make her any closer to you…"

Harry sighed. He wanted Luna to understand.

"You're our friend, Luna. She won't mind at all!"

Luna smiled and muttered a cleaning charm on her face. Harry grinned. She was so beautiful…

"That's much better, don't you think so?" she asked. When she saw his vacant expression, she decided that staring at him was much more interesting then his answer.

"Anybody there?" she questioned.

Harry blushed. "Yeah…yeah…………"

"Well, that's good. I was afraid you've gone far away…maybe to Uranus. Hermione, you know, your friend, said that they should change that planet's name. I think they should too. What kind of planet would be named after a body part? That's just queer."

Luna and Harry started walking together to the Great Hall.

"Hm…by the way, Harry, Ginny enjoys the summer because she's a bright person. That's another thing that's different from me. I enjoy winters, because snow is magical, Christmas is wonderful and mistletoe has nargles, which I can examine."

Harry shook his head smiling.

* * *

It was after that day when Luna received a letter during breakfast. She was surprised that it didn't say "WEEKLY QUIBBLER" or anything in her father's handwriting. No, it looked different; saying 'Luna Lovegood' on the front in neat scrawl. Her curiosity grew immensely when she opened it, with a picture of mistletoe; tidy and colored. Below it, it said: 

_I wish to catch you under here this Christmas.  
__Is it already time?  
I'll bring my love  
__And try to make you understand  
__That you will be mine._

Luna stared at it. Christmas was a month away. She never got kissed…by no one other than her mum and dad…and never under a mistletoe. She sighed as she flipped the paper, hoping for a signature.

None.

She took a bite out of her bacon and stared at the letter even more. If people didn't know she was examining it, they would've thought that she was trying to burn a whole in the parchment. Was it a joke, or something serious? She decided to keep it in her pocket, for examination. She had a feeling it was a riddle.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**The Modern Poet: Uh…you're welcome?**

**Lunafan: I'll try! I really lurve Harry/Luna pairings!**

**DayAfterPotter: I'll write more, I promise!**

**Joou Himeko Dah: Yeah…that part was quite sad. We don't really know about Snape anymore, but keep on holding onto that thought.**

**SculderXPhile: Thanks! I really appreciate it.**

**Kat: Everyone is allowed to dream. I'm hopping that JKR would make a Harry/Luna thing soon.**

**FlutterbyButterfly: Love your name, by the way. I hope that the no Neville/Luna thing is going to happen. Ginny would be with Neville, Harry with Luna! Yeahhh.**

**Kevin: Yep! Luna will always be Luna. She is always the most interesting character.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry I took a while to update! **


	4. Ron's Helping Hand

**This chapter is dedicated to lunafan (20)!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I decided to add some Hermione/Ron in my fic now, so yeah.

* * *

**

Luna couldn't concentrate on Ginny. Who wasthe letterfrom anyways?

"Luna, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! Yes! Fine!" she answered. It was obvious she wasn't.

"What's bothering you?"

Luna shook her head. "Some joke letter."

She took out her letter and showed it to Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "I don't think it's a joke, Luna. I think it's a riddle of some sort. Anyways, does it matter? I think it will be pretty cool if it wasn't a joke!"

Luna nodded, uncertain.

* * *

Harry couldn't meet Luna today. He got detention with Professor Snape. Oh well. Luna didn't want to see him today. She didn't ask Ginny anything, so she decided to wander around the castle grounds. 

"Luna!"

Luna smiled at the familiar voice. It was Ginny. Maybe she could ask her something for tomorrow!

"Hey Ginny…and Hermione?"

Ginny brought Hermione along?

"You're here too?" Luna asked bluntly.

Hermione nodded, knowing that was Luna's usual response to things. "Ginny told me about your letter, and I decided to help you decipher it too. I love riddles. They're my absolute favorite."

So the three girls sat under the trees and looked at the letter.

_I wish to catch you under here this Christmas.  
__Is it already time?  
I'll bring my love  
__And try to make you understand  
__That you will be mine_

Hermione looked at the letter.

"It's obvious. He's foreshadowing. He's talking about Christmas, which is a few weeks away. Then, he says that when they put out mistletoe, he will try to kiss you under it. Maybe he won't tell you who it is. Maybe he's trying to make you guess so when he kisses you, you'll know. Or…he's forcing you to understand? That's mad."

Luna sighed, not completely taking everything in. "Does the writing look familiar to you?"

Hermione studied it. "Yeah…yeah, it does!" she announced. "But I can't place it. He's in my year, I'm sure of it. I was helping Professor Flitwick record the marks and I saw this handwriting in one of them. It's either a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. I never touch Slytherins' work."

Ginny nodded. "So…who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it looks awfully familiar."

Ginny looked at the writing. "I think I've seen it before…have you Luna?"

Luna shook her head. "It looks neat though. That must be something to add to his personality, possibly hard working and thinks well."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Or just possibly mean and messy and had someone write that letter for them…not that I'm saying that it's true!" she added as Hermione and Luna looked at her.

"Yo! What is this, Girl-Land?" came a voice.

"Hello Ron…" Ginny and Hermione chorused.

"Yep, definitely Girl-Land…" he muttered as he scratched his head. For a minute, Luna saw Hermione turn pinkish and sigh.

"So…what are you doing, dear brother of mine?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged. "I just finished my Potions essay, and Harry is still in detention, so I decided to hang out with 'Mione, but seeing that she's here in Girl-Land…"

Ginny sighed. "You're not being funny, you're trying too hard," she said emphasizing the words 'too hard.'

"Yeah, yeah…what's that you're holding, 'Mione?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but gave him the letter. His fingers brushed on her hand and sheturned away looking scarlet. Luna looked amused. So did Ginny, she almost laughed out loud. Ron was too vague to know anything.

"Wow, who gave this to you, Hermy?" he asked sounding surprised. Hermione groaned. "Not, me, Luna."

Ron goggled. "Who what where when why HOW?"

The girls shrugged.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" Luna finally spoke up.

Ron grinned. "I think I know who…" he muttered with an evil glint.

"Who what where when why HOW?" the girls asked in unison.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RON, I WILL SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER FOLLOW US TO HOGSMEADE EVER!" Hermione taunted.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah right, Herms, like I'd really know who it was."

Ginny and Luna laughed. "How many nicknames are there for Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well…there's Hermy, Herms, 'Mi, …"

"I was making a joke, I didn't expect you to answer!" Ginny laughed.

So after laughing and joking for about five minutes, the group of girls and the boy from 'Boy-land' decided to try to concentrate on the letter, and they didn't get very far, because Luna kept talking about nargles, Ginny kept talking about braiding her hair, Hermione kept blushing and making weird giggles and Ron was just blabbing about Percy being that git he is.

Then, ten minutes had passed...when suddenly:

"I'm making a breakthrough!" Hermione announced.

"WHAT?" the gangasked in unison.

"That this person, the person who wrote the letter, likes drinking butterbeer!"

The gang looked at her quizzically.

"What…are you blabbing about Hermione Granger?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed.

"See here, this blob, at the corner, it's a butterbeer mark."

Ginny and Luna stared at the yellowish dab.

"It could be firewhiskey…" Ron muttered.

"Not firewhiskey, I sniffed it. It's butterbeer for sure."

Ron took the letter and sniffed it. "Oh yeah…I can never mistaken butterbeer smells."

Luna then thought of something. "Wait, when did that person get butterbeer?"

Hermione closed her open mouth. Ron then lit up.

"The kitchens!" he declared.

"The kitchens?" Ginny asked confused.

* * *

"THE KITCHENS!" Ron said enthusiastically as they reached a portrait. 

"Great, my own brother, going mental, and he's only sixteen!" Ginny moaned. Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Obviously you haven't followed Fred and George very often."

"I don't have time to stalk my own twin brothers, unlike you!" she fought back. Hermione and Luna smiled at that.

"Aw, shut up."

"Oh haha. You thought I didn't know about the kitchens? Are you for real?"

"Be quiet, Gin-Gin," he answered. Ginny hated that name.

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ron, you're so funny sometimes…"

Ron's ears turned bright red, which Ginny and Luna noticed.

"Are your ears getting cold, Ronald?" Luna asked as she eyed the pair of crimson ears.

"Yeah, Ron. I can give you advice. BODY HEAT," Ginny said laughing also. Ron's ears, if possible, turned darker and brighter.

"Shut it Gin-Gin."

He reached to tickle the pear hard as Hermione was still smiling sweetly which made him nervous. The pear started to laugh loudly and quickly.

"I think you're going to kill that poor pear," Luna said. "If it's a lifyhunker, it will bite your finger off."

"How do you remember such things?" Ron asked as the portrait swung open.

Luna merely shrugged and entered through the door. The rest of them followed.

"MR. WHEEZY!" came a voice.

"Uh…hi Dobby…" Ron answered when he remembered something. Uh-oh…here it comes.

"MY S.P.E.W. WASN'T PUT IN EFFECT?" Hermione hollered. The elves stared at her.

"Is miss here alright?" asked a pick elf in a purple sweater.

Hermione shrieked. "Dear me! You have clothes! You should be living a fun life!"

"This is fun for me, miss. Would you like a crumpet?" it asked.

Hermione just pulled onto her hair. The elves thought she was mad.

"Well…we just wanted to know…if possible; who took butterbeer from here from the past week?"Luna asked the pink elf..

**Whoo…sorry it took so long for me to update. It's quite short, but I will update more frequently!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, since said something about not allowing to answer reviews. So thanks!**


	5. Is it really him?

**This chapter is dedicated to Zackkbum (30)!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. EVERYBODY knows that I'm not JKR. If I was, this couple would happen!**

**Hm…I have no idea why some of my words were stuck together in the last chapter, so I am never going to use the editor again!**

"_Well…we just wanted to know…if possible; who took butterbeer from here from the past week?" Luna asked the pink elf._

…

The pink elf looked at the blonde.

"I don't know! You'll have to ask Dobby here!" she squeaked as she passed an apple to Hermione.

"NO! NO!" she shrieked as she slapped the apple away from her hands. "I don't need you to serve me, thanks!"

Ron and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the strange girl.

"Ah-hem, Dobby. So, who has taken butterbeer out of the kitchens?" Ron asked getting to the core of the subject. They would finally know……

Dobby looked at Ron.

"Well, I'll tell you after you tell your girlfriend there to calm down, Mr. Wheezy."

Ron turned scarlet.

"Uh…Hermione, shut up!"

Hermione did, embarrassed, and took the apple from the floor and washed it.

Dobby smiled his Dobby smile.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Let me get a list."

Luna looked at the house elf. "List?"

Dobby nodded and handed her the list. It read:

_Butterbeer take-outs from kitchens, by Dobby._

_Mr. Dean Thomas_

_Miss Ginny Weasley_

Ginny blushed. "We were thirsty…!" she defended herself as she received looks from Ron.

_Mr. Neville Longbottom_

_Mr. Ron Weasley_

Ron laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

_Mr. Seamus Finnigan._

_Mr. Dean Thomas_

_Miss Parvati Patil_

_Miss Padma Patil_

_Miss Lavender Brown_

_Mr. Ron Weasley_

Ron laughed again. "I remember that now, I was with Lavender and her friends…"

He didn't know that he had just received glares from Hermione.

_Miss Cho Chang_

_Miss Marietta Edgecombe_

"I still hate that girl, and her friend…" Luna commented as she read those names.

_Mr. Seamus Finnigan_

_Miss Ginny Weasley_

_Miss Luna Lovegood_

Ginny smiled. "I dragged her in…almost got us both into trouble."

Luna nodded diagonally.

_Mr. Neville Longbottom_

_Mr. Ron Weasley_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

"That was to toast our O essays," Ron said smiling.

"And that's it…?" Hermione asked.

"That's it…that's all there is…" Ginny said.

"And you're sure you didn't leave anyone out? Because it couldn't have been me…" Ron trailed off as he took out a quill.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Crossing out the names that are unnecessary."

So in the end, they got the names:

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Harry Potter_

"That helps a bit, now, it's almost 5, which means Harry should be out of detention in thirty minutes. Should we make him help us?" Ginny asked.

Luna shook her head. "He's got a lot on his mind," she answered, thinking of Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, well, Quidditch Captain and all…Snape's grudge…I hate that git so bad!" Ron said snarling at the last part.

"Don't we all? Anyway, meet us at dinner, and breakfast. We'll try to figure out who it's from in the end, alright Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Does miss want something to drink?" asked a blue elf.

"NO!" Hermione answered as she rushed out. Ron sighed. "She's always mental…"

---

"Anybody know who it is now?" Ginny asked as Luna joined them at the Gryffindor table. People gave them faces, but they just ignored it. Ron even used a rude hand gesture.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, though smiling.

Ron gave a sheepish grin. Luna sighed.

"You don't have to do all this for me," she said.

"Do what for you, Luna?"

The four spun around to see Harry, smiling his Harry grin™.

"Hey Harry!" they chorused as they scooted over for Harry to sit.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Neville walked over.

"Harry! Mind if I sit here?" the poor boy asked.

"Er…sure Neville," Ginny answered.

"Great! Oh yeah, Harry, Colin is out there with his new modified camera."

Harry groaned. "Bring me my dinner. I'll be in the dorm."

He rushed out while Neville started packing food.

"That…was quite interesting…" Ron commented as Neville then went with Harry.

---

In the middle of the night, Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the letter too much, it's such a weird and confusing thing. It's only down to two people now: Neville and Harry. Dean was still with Ginny and Seamus, well, anyone can tell. Seamus wasn't that type of person.

She went down the stairs and sighed. Then, she saw a silhouette. She bent over the staircase to see Neville holding a quill and pieces of paper. Curiously, Hermione snuck a bit closer to catch a good view. He was muttering audible words that Hermione picked up. He had said:

_My dearest Luna Lovegood._

---

"Luna! You would not believe what I heard last night!"

Luna and Hermione were in the Great Hall munching on breakfast sausages and scrambled eggs. Luna had joined the Gryffindor table again, holding onto her letter. She was buttering her piece of toast.

"What did you hear?" Luna asked as she bit the corner of her bread.

"I know who was writing the letters to you! I remember who wrote it now!" Hermione said excited.

"WHO?"

Ginny and Ron had arrived holding onto their bookbags.

"You were listening, right?" Hermione questioned. "Ah, never mind about that, it's Neville!"

The group fell silent.

"Neville? He wrote that poem?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Apparently. I remember, I was helping him with Potions all these years, editing his essays, it's his handwriting for sure, but he wrote neater for Luna!"

"Neville, who would've thunk it?" Ron said sighing.

"What did Neville do?" Harry inquired as he reached the table.

Luna eyed Harry curiously. "Have you been near Glordals lately, Harry? If you did, you should go to the Yorgblags, they help bed-head."

Harry laughed. "Next time, maybe."

Luna smiled pleasantly. "Well, Harry, if you're wondering, Neville wrote me a letter."

Harry smiled. "That's lovely, Luna!"

"It's written here."

Harry took the note and read it, his face turned all funny.

"Uh…that's…nice," he said looking at Neville, who was at the doorway.

"Yeah, but I never knew…" Ginny muttered. Luna decided that this was time for both of the teens alone.

"Well, gotta scoot to class!" Hermione said in a very Hermione-like way. She apparently had thought of the same thing.

"Yeah, I'll follow Hermione," Ron said. He didn't know anything, except he wanted to walk with Hermione.

"I'll have to leave now. Bye guys!" Luna said as she hopped off her seat and grabbed a plum from the fruit basket.

This was quite awkward for Ginny and Harry, because Harry didn't really want to stay without Luna and Ginny didn't want to feel so strange. There was three months until Valentines' Day, the day Luna had suggested chocolate for Ginny, but Christmas was much closer. Somehow, chocolate didn't fit into the category of 'snow' for Luna, but for 'romance.' Maybe he could get a pack of chocolates for her on the next Hogsmeade trip, which was posted this morning to be two weeks from now.

Even better: he can ask her to go with him!

---

As Luna headed over to the Ravenclaw table to snatch her seat to wait for the morning post, she caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron talking and laughing. They acted like they were in love…just like a kinko and a glippy. Her father said that it was the LIFYHUNKER LANGUAGE. It was posted on the Quibbler three months ago.

She sipped on some ice tea as the owls hooted and flew down. People looked up excited and reached their hands out to catch their post. Luna found another letter for her. It read:

_MY DEAREST LUNA LOVEGOOD  
PLEASE TAKE NOTE:_

_Inside this letter,_

_Some may have hints,_

_It may have some riddles,_

_And maybe the answer is in here._

_Never underestimate my words._

_Evergreen trees and mistletoe_

_Bits and pieces of Christmas,_

_Elves and angels,_

_Elegant ornaments all over the place…_

_Feasts and balls…see you there._

Neville? Is it really him?

**Thanks for your reviews! As I said, I'm updating much more now!**


	6. The riddle solved, and more to come

**This chapter is dedicated to Harriet (40)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…isn't it obvious now?**

**Finally some curse words. Mwahaha. MWAHAHA (people: …speechless…)**

**Oh yeah, I changed my pen name. I didn't really want my friends to see it, except my fellow cousin. Anyways, let the story begin!**

**---**

Is it really the nervous, clumsy Neville Longbottom? Could it be?

Luna furrowed her eyebrows on him when her classes were over. She looked at the meager boy and managed a little smile.

Maybe he had it in him this whole time!

---

"Harry!"

Harry groaned. He recognized this voice.

"What is it, Cho?" he asked exasperated. Cho can be so vain.

Cho blushed when she saw Harry.

"Well, there's a Christmas ball, did you hear? And Hogsmeade is coming up in a week and a bit…" she smiled. "I was wondering, Harry, if you would be interested to relive our memories over at Madame Puddifoot's and perhaps our 'almost Yule Ball?' Of course, I would love it if you join me, I would be most satisfied. Marietta doesn't think I could ask for you again, but I am eager to go with you!"

The words seemed like nothing when Harry heard them. They just flew past and never really stuck to him.

"Well, Marietta is right, for once," he said. "But, reliving over Puddifoot's, so you can cry and be all hopeless again; I don't think so."

Cho looked at him, her jaw dropped.

"What do you mean! I think we can forgive and forget, start another life, and perhaps start going out! Then, if we can, get married…!"

Harry let out a laugh he couldn't control. "Cho, forget it."

He walked away, only to hear her call: "You'll regret this, Harry Potter! I know you will!"

---

"Well, you got another letter, lucky you. And it's from Neville…lucky you."

Luna jabbed Ron at the ribs. He let out an 'ow' and rubbed it. Ginny smiled.

"I never knew you had a rough side to you, Lune."

Luna smiled amiably. "Thank you, Ginny."

Hermione sighed. "I'm starting to have doubts on Neville. Since when did he have the knack for poetry?"

The group shrugged.

"Oi! It's Harry!" Ron called.

Harry walked over to them.

"Well, I just got away from that Cho Chang. She's such an annoying bit-"

"Okay…let's just talk about something enjoyable!" Hermione cut in. Luna and Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, we're fifteen, and you're going to seventeen, don't you think we would care less?" Ginny asked. Luna smiled and looked at Harry, expecting him to blush when Ginny laughed, but he was still the same. Luna cocked her head and caught his attention. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

'Damn, she looks so cute when she smiles…'

---

Once again, Hermione couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. When she got down the stairs, she saw Ron sitting on the couch holding a cup of chocolate milk. Hermione went over to Ron.

"Hey Ron," she said looking at the red-haired boy. Ron looked up.

"Couldn't sleep, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah. It's the whole Luna and Neville thing…"

Ron sighed. "What if you're wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean, Ron?"

He looked into her brown eyes. "What if it's not Neville? What if you were actually wrong about this whole thing?"

Hermione flashed a weird look. "I could be, but I saw what I saw, I heard what I heard!"

Ron grinned. That's so Hermione. "I know Hermy. Let's just say, what if it's not Neville?"

Hermione shot up. "Who else then? Harry?" she asked. "Impossible!"

"I know. But maybe…just maybe…"

The girl sighed. "I'm just confused. I'm getting tired too. Thanks for talking to me for a while, and making me think."

Ron smiled. "No problem," he answered as they both went back to their dormitories.

---

"Any good news, gang?" Harry asked as they sat under the trees. It was a Saturday, meaning, no classes, no Quidditch practices (booked for the first years' broom lessons) and absolutely NO SNAPE (which means no detention or loss of points).

Luna nodded. "It's almost snowing. I got the Quibbler forecast today, it's going to snow either today or tomorrow!"

She was wearing her Ravenclaw scarf along with some sort of earring. It was star shaped and looked almost liquid.

"What is that?" Ginny asked pointing to Luna's earrings. Luna grinned. "Enchanted ice!" she said. "To hope for early snow and to ward off Retyuns. They try to melt things.

"Hey Luna…what's that around your wrist?" Ron asked as he saw something glimmering.

Luna smiled. "Something I bought on my vacation. We took a detour to Paris and my dad had twenty galleons left so he bought this for me. It's very nice, actually. It's sapphire and silver with bits or cropped diamonds. And the good thing is, that ward off the Retyuns' relatives the Detyuns. It's all fascinating really."

So that Saturday, they talked and talked about things like that, and finally, it was time to split and go to their common rooms.

---

_I love you, you love me…_

Harry sat up from his dream of the purple dinosaur. He had watched it in Dudley's thirteenth birthday and Harry was freaked out that he still watches such a thing. Now, for some reason, he had a dream about Barney.

"What's up, mate?" asked a sleepy Ron, who had heard Harry wake up.

"Nothing, just a dream, about Barney the Purple Dinosaur…" he muttered, thinking Ron would go like 'whatever' and go back to bed. Too bad though…

Ron bursted out laughing. Hermione had always laughed at the purple nuisance.

"AHAHAHA! BARNEY!" he hollered. Neville, Seamus and Dean woke up all sleepy and tired.

"Do you mind, Ron? I was just dreaming of going to vacation to Australia…then I got eaten by kangaroos, but it was still cool!" Seamus said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Ron. I was dreaming of Gran's apple pies," murmured Neville.

Dean sighed. "Just…please, Ron, laugh in the bathroom next time. It has a sound-proof wall so that no one will be laughed at for constipation, remember?"

Ron laughed harder and all the boys groaned.

---

"Whoa…you guys look sleepy!" Hermione commented as the group ate breakfast. Luna had once again joined them.

"Yeah, I had a dream about Barney the purple…"

Before Harry could finish, Hermione started choking on her bacon, When she swallowed, a laughter erupted.

"Barney? Oh Harry, that's hilarious!" Hermione laughed, placing her head on the table. Ron raised his eyebrows. "Even I wasn't that bad," he said as Hermione banged her fists on the table.

"Well, I dreamt of a spider repellent, so that was alright, until Harry's weird outburst!" Ron laughed.

Harry grinned sheepishly and glanced at Luna. Luna looked back, but she was a bit different today…

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded, unsure of what Luna could possibly want.

When Luna dragged Harry out, she took out the letters from her admirer.

Harry stared at Luna's silver eyes. "Luna…"

Luna looked back at Harry. She handed him the letters.

"You wrote the letters…" she whispered.

Instantly, Harry's eyes landed on the parchment. There, Luna had underlined many things. He took them from her grasp and looked at them.

_I wis**h** to catch you under here this Christmas.  
Is it **a**lready time?  
I'll b**r**ing my love  
And t**r**y to make you understand  
That **y**ou will be mine._

"Every fourth letter on each line…spells out your name," Luna said. She handed him the second letter.

_MY DEAREST LUNA LOVEGOOD  
PLEASE TAKE NOTE:_

_I**n**side this letter,_

_S**o**me may have hints,_

_I**t** may have some riddles,_

_A**n**d maybe the answer is in here._

_N**e**ver underestimate my words._

_E**v**ergreen trees and mistletoe_

_B**i**ts and pieces of Christmas,_

_E**l**ves and angels,_

_E**l**egant ornaments all over the place…_

_F**e**asts and balls…see you there_

"Every second letter…"

Harry smiled a bit. Luna was truly a Ravenclaw.

Time for the confession.

"I made Neville write them. I accidentally put in a waking potion in Hermione's vial so when she tested it, she couldn't sleep that night. And when I realized my mistake, I wrote the letter and told Neville to copy it that night. Then you won't know it's me, and think it's Neville…Neville, he's so nice in letting me do that…"

When Harry looked at Luna to see her expression, he saw a smile.

---

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**This fanfic is not over yet, but the mystery is kind of solved…and more to come!**


	7. Cho

**This chapter is dedicated to Koolchamp (50)!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. should really cover this.**

**---**

Harry and Luna walked back to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Luna could tell he was happy. She couldn't help but feel happy too. Sure, people would laugh at them for being together, but laughter and teasing never stopped Luna Lovegood from believing.

Everything was clear to her. For once, her life was sparkling and clear. Her emotions were in control, unlike the past, where she always dozes off or looks all dreamy all the time.

She loves this feeling.

---

The first to notice the intertwined fingers: Cho Chang. Jealous, vain, snobby Cho Chang, sitting next to the cutest Ravenclaw guys, hoping to catch Harry's attention.

Cho sneered at the couple, who didn't seem to see. Maybe they did, but even so, their gaze towards each other was covering up their anger. Cho started to get a bit angry, and really, really jealous.

"Hey Cho, you alright?" asked a Ravenclaw boy. Cho mustered a fake smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked innocently. He shrugged and went back to his oatmeal. In Cho's mind, she imagined herself snogging the Boy-Who-Lived. She needed to get Harry all to herself!

---

"Hey mate! You and Luna are back and…whoa."

Ron's response was the type of response they expected.

"Ohmygosh! You guys got together? But Neville…what about…wait a minute…" Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "It's not Neville…I can see you're thinking?" he teased.

Ginny clapped her hands. "This calls for a celebration! Let's go party in the kitchens tonight!"

Ron shook his head. "I've got someplace better, the Room of Requirements!"

Hermione laughed. "That's right, I forgot about that place!"

Luna smiled pleasantly. "And we can celebrate Ron and Hermione's get-together too!" she announced. Ron and Hermione stared at her.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You don't say…" Harry mused. Both of his best friends turned into all tints of red that people would've thought they were advertising for all the red crayons.

"And Ginny can bring…" Hermione began.

"No one," she interrupted. "I broke up with Dean."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized. Ginny smiled.

"It's alright, but we must celebrate anyways!"

"Wait," Harry cut in, "why not bring Neville?"

Ginny blushed a bit that Luna only noticed.

"Alright," Ginny decided.

So it was agreed. A private party of the six D.A. members!

---

"Cho…are you upset?" her friend Marietta asked.

"NO!" she screamed as she threw her books on the floor.

Marietta rolled her eyes as she put on her mascara.

Cho glanced at her best friend. "Is it ready yet? It's already been four weeks!" she yelled outraged.

Marietta nodded. "Tonight, around six, it's ready," she said as she combed her hair. A red faced Cho walked up to Marietta and stared at herself in the mirror. Cho had her hair tied into a ponytail and now it was messy and tangled. She snatched the comb away from Marietta.

"Hey, I was using that!" Marietta said, trying to get her comb back.

Cho closed her eyes. "Too bad," she said as she started to comb her black hair.

"Fine."

Marietta took a tube of lipstick and put it on her lips. She smacked them as she reached for her face powder.

Cho sighed. "Why do you waste your time doing that, Marietta? It's ready at six!"

Marietta shrugged. "I like to," she answered simply as Cho tied her hair back.

"Have you seen my eyeshadow anywhere, Cho dear?" Marietta asked as she put the powder box back into her purse.

"No," Cho lied as she put the comb down. "Go comb your hair."

"Thank you!"

Cho slammed herself onto her bed, her stomach facing the lights. She had eight hours left.

_Patience, Cho_, she thought.

---

Ron Weasley yawned. Ginny sighed. Luna smiled. Harry grinned. Neville flushed a bit. Hermione did what she always did, talk about school.

"You know, Flitwick is really awesome! He's a good dueler too, do you remember? Anyway, I still remember that one day, he made me stay after class to recite page 300, he was amazed that he awarded me 20 points! I was so pleased and proud. I also remember the time McGonagall made us turn animals into water goblets. It was so hilarious, oh Ron, your cup was the best! Though with a proper wand, you could've been the best in class…"

Ron blushed and faked a yawn.

"I'm going to get some food for the party at 6:30, so tell me what you guys would like," Luna questioned.

Hermione quit talking and stared at Luna.

"By yourself? No, Luna. Go with someone! It'll be much more fun!" Hermione said kindly.

"Like who?"

"Me?" Hermione laughed.

Luna smiled. Hermione was like a good friend to her now!

"Alright Hermione. And…thank you."

---

At 6:00, Luna and Hermione headed for the kitchens. Two reasons as to why Hermione wants to go with Luna: to know her better and to face her fears…with the elves.

Hermione and Luna were laughing like old friends. They both feel comforted towards each other.

"And I said, 'Ron! Put him down!'…but he can be so thick sometimes. I think he's trying to prove that he's better than Malfoy."

"He doesn't have to. We all are," Luna answered.

Hermione was about to say something when two voices yelled:

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

---

That was too easy!

Cho smirked. She bent down and took out a pair of scissors and cut the ends of Luna and Hermione's hair. She out them into a vial and screwed the lid on. Carefully, she pushed Hermione and Luna into the closet and walked off, sneering.

"Marietta, I've got it."

Marietta gave her a smile. She always had a crush on Ron Weasley, and this was her chance to become Hermione!

"Cheers, Cho," Marietta said holding a glass of thick bubbling liquid. Cho held up her goblet.

"Cheers!"

They both took a gulp.

---

"What are taking the girls so long?" Ron asked as he glanced at his wristwatch. Harry shook his head. Neville and Ginny were sitting on the plush couches waiting for the two.

"Do you think they need help with the food? I mean…" Ron trailed off.

"They're witches," Ginny pointed out.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to help them out. Wait for me here?"

The group nodded.

---

"Wow…Loony's tall!" Cho said as she stood up. Of course, Cho, being short, wasn't used to it much. Luna was taller than her by a few inches, which made Cho angry too.

"Hermione is about my height," Marietta said as she smoothed out the Gryffindor tie.

Cho rolled her eyes. "She's taller than you are," she said.

"Whatever."

Cho walked over to Marietta.

"I picked up their conversation. They are supposed to be in the kitchens right now, getting food to the Room of Requirements."

Marietta nodded and both girls walked to the kitchens, tickling the pear.

---

**Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it!**


	8. Confusion!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: Today, I received my very first flame for this story. In my opinion, I was surprised that it didn't make sense…so I must reply to this anonymous reviewer:  
**

_**Harry seems really stupid. His train of thought was basically 'Want Ginny. Talk**_

**_Luna. Get Ginny. Be Happy'. Harry's thoughts are not that simplistic  
_**

**Oh really? I thought this was a _fanfiction_…did I post in the wrong site? Or maybe…he's changed (in that case, read the sixth book please, really helps)? By the way, don't post a comment if you don't like it, but thanks for the review anyway. Really loved it. Made me think: fanfictions _should _be much less simplistic.**

**Anyway, enough with my ramblings…I should start this chapter. Sorry for the long wait peeps. **

**---**

"Luna, Luna, Luna. What could possibly take you two so long?" Harry thought to himself.

As if on cue, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a blue tie. Smiling to himself, he went to her.

"Luna!" he yelled.

The girl spun around. Her eyes stared at Harry and her lips curved upwards.

"Harry, dearest, I've been waiting for you. Come into the kitchens with me!" she cooed. Harry was surprised at her vocabulary. For one thing, Luna didn't particularly call him _dearest _or even talked like that. What did she mean she's been _waiting for him?_ Harry may sometimes not listen to people, but this was Luna! Maybe she was finally warming up to him.

As the three entered the kitchens, Harry noticed another thing. Hermione didn't turn pale as she usually did when she saw the elves.

"Hey, you. Orange elf in the blue sweater. We need food for a party!" she ordered. Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

"Wow…Hermione, you've been…well…learning…" Harry said slowly. Luna grasped his hand.

"Of course, sweetie. Hermione's growing up."

Harry smiled weakly. Luna was so different!

---

Cho sighed. Another hour, and then she could finally be herself again, but this was worth it. She smiled and grasped Harry's hand.

"Of course, sweetie. Hermione's growing up."

She had to smile a bit. Harry must've took it. She looked at the orange elf, who was struggling with the garlic bread.

"Oi! You! Hurry up!" Hermione screeched. Harry looked at Hermione again.

Cho made eye contact with Marietta. It was an 'act-like-the-bookworm' look. Marietta nodded a bit and turned back to the elf.

"If you don't hurry up, you'll burn yourself!"

Cho grinned and gave her a little thumbs up. She let go of Harry's hand.

"Come on. Let's go now that we've gotten the food," she gestured the pile of stacked food.

---

"Ah…finally back, Hermy?" Ron greeted as he pulled her into a hug. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She hugged him back, making Ginny coo.

Harry grinned at his friends and looked back at Luna, whose gaze was fixed on the two.

"Hey, Harry…you know the food over there…roast beef is infested with wringlypringlythingies," she pointed out.

---

When Cho saw Ron pull Marietta into a hug, she was so glad that the plan was going along fine. When that Ginny cooed, she knew that they all thought it was Hermione. She smiled slightly until she noticed Harry looking at her.

Deciding to be Luna-like, she pointed to the food.

"Hey, Harry…you know the food over there…the roast beef is infested with (er) wringlypringlythingies…" Cho made up. She didn't even know the first thing about what's stuffed in roast beef, or anything about beef whatsoever. She only knew it was cow meat.

"Er…that's nice, Luna," Harry said smiling. Cho grinned at him. So he fell for it!

---

The gang took the food and set it on the table. Everyone then dug in happily. Ron started eating the turkey and cutting slices for Hermione to dip into the sauce. Hermione blushed tomato red.

Ginny and Neville were busy stealing glances at each other and smiling pleasantly. Neville flushed and put a slice of ham on Ginny's plate. Ginny looked quite happy.

Harry was scooping up mashed potatoes and picking out loaves of bread for Luna and him. Luna was sitting there staring at Harry with her curious eyes. Harry grinned and handed a perfectly round scoop of potatoes and a loaf of buttered bread. Luna poured gravy on it and smacked her lips.

So far, things were enjoyable.

---

Cho looked at Weasley and bumbling fool Longbottom smiling at each other. She looked away in disgust and turned her eyes to Harry. She tried to act like Luna for a while and stare at Harry with her annoying curious looking eyes. Apparently, Harry smiled and even handed her a scoop of potatoes. Cho took the gravy and poured it on the scoop and smacked her lips.

So far, everything was going as planned.

---

After the delicious feast, the gang decided to hang around for a while. It was only 7:10 PM and people didn't especially care if they appeared to the Great Hall or not. They're just enjoying each other's presence.

"Harry, are you tired?" Luna asked.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not, Luna," he answered looking at Luna once again. Something was different about her tonight…

Before Harry could ponder on that statement, the doors opened. Harry feared that it was a professor, or worse, Snape. The six looked at the doorway to find, instead of a professor, two angry girls.

Those two angry girls were Luna and Hermione.

Thoroughly confused, Harry and Ron didn't speak, nor even make a sound. It's not even possible to have two Lunas and two Hermiones.

They looked confused as well, but very angry.

Ginny opened her mouth. "What…?"

---

**Well, the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner.**

**Bye!**


	9. Confessions and explanations

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP!**

**AN: Oh…whoops! I didn't update for a lo-o-o-o-o-o-ong time. Alas, it is here! R/R!**

Cho made a disbelieving noise that sounded like a cow and an angry cat. Marietta did the same, except hers sounded more like the cow. How did the two original Luna and Hermione get here? Who helped them out of the closet! Cho stared at the two, and she smiled a little. How are _they_ going to convince Harry and Ron that they are real anyway?

Ron dropped his biscuit and tomato on the floor, his jaw literally dropping on it. Harry gaped at the two as he pushed his glasses up as if he was seeing things. Neville pointed at the two and looked really confused. As for Ginny, she sat down on the couch, looking back and forth between the pair of Lunas and Hermiones.

"What the bloody hell…" Ron started, but couldn't finish. He didn't know what he should say.

Hermione pointed at Marietta and Ron. She looked as if she was about to burst. Her finger was trembling. "You! Get away from Ron!" Hermione declared as she walked closer to Marietta.

Cho looked horrified. What if Marietta does something unrelated?

But luckily, Cho's voice returned to the tips of her tongue and said, "Why should she…_Marietta?"_

Hermione stopped. Her eyes looked at Cho, then back at Marietta. How dare they…how dare they call her Marietta! That sneak! That…that…

Ron looked at Hermione. "Marietta!" he asked.

"No-no-no-no-no! I'm not Marietta…oh honestly Ron…"

"Doesn't sound like Marietta," Ron concluded.

"But it is! I saw her drink some potion…the one that makes you turn into another person…" Marietta accused. Ron and Harry looked at Marietta. There's no way Hermione wouldn't know the name of the potion, especially since she got turned into a cat!

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, trying to play stupid, in case it wasn't Hermione.

"Well…she was in the halls, and I saw her drink the potion…the polyjuice potion! I don't think you know what that is, but she did! And she turned into me…and…and…"

"Merlin!" Ron said turning to Hermione. "You _are_ Hermione!"

Hermione looked as if she was going to burst into tears of happiness. Her eyes have gone teary-eyed as she rushed to hug Ron tight around his neck. Ron looked shocked (his mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were wide), but recovered and stroked Hermione's hair gently. Hermione smiled, as did Ron.

Marietta looked horrorstricken. Where had she gone wrong? Cho was thinking of the same lines.

"Wait a minute…how do you know that…this isn't Hermione? I'm confused!" Cho said innocently. The original Luna blended in the background that it was now hard to tell which Luna is who.

Harry looked at Cho. She looked back, gazing into his pools of emerald. Oooh…emeralds. When she gets Harry, she will be rich and get all the jewels she could grasp.

"Because…Ron knows," he said firmly. He didn't feel like telling her, whether if she was Luna or not. He had to be sure first.

Luna looked at Harry and interrupted.

"Well…alright…but Harry, can you just hurry up and choose the Luna? My legs are getting quite tired and Neville here is looking at me as if I was a hubblydubbly…that's a type of ghoul, if you were wondering. Neville, hubblydubblies don't have legs, don't worry."

Cho groaned. She had to make something up too!

"Tch…didn't you know that fragglies are born in…er…France and they like to scare hubblydubblies because fragglies are green and scary. So Neville, you would be quite safe from…her."

Luna looked at Cho disbelievingly. "Fragglies aren't born in France, they're born in Germany! Also, fragglies are pale blue and they light up when they're happy. They don't scare hubblydubblies!"

And so the battle of superstition was on.

"Well, at least Flups are from France!" Luna said.

"No they're not! They're from Austria!"

"No! They went to Austria before, but they were born in France!"

"Well, applics are from Austria!"

"What's an applic?"

"AH-HAH! You see, Harry? She didn't know what to say when I told her about applics. She's not really Luna at all!"

Harry didn't know what to do, or to say. What _is_ an applic anyway?

"Well, if you say so…" he said unsure. Why did it have to be he, Harry, that has to be stuck inside the world of superstition? Why couldn't they be normal so that he won't have to try and know the names of every creature?

Just then, he got an idea. He looked behind him on the table and saw a bundle of mistletoe. That was what he needed. He was glad that they were in the Room of Requirement.

He snatched it off the table and held it above Cho. Cho, who was unaware of what Luna does, batted her eyelashes and kissed Harry on the lips lightly. Harry held it above Luna now, but Luna backed away.

"They're infested with nargles, Harry…I thought you would remember by now!" Luna said.

Harry grinned. "I remember, Luna."

The room was quiet as Luna slowly smiled. Her eyes lit up in realization as she embraced Harry for a short while.

Cho looked at the two. There she was, Cho Chang, the most beautiful (and shortest) Ravenclaw in her year, beaten by a younger girl with the height of over five feet, unlike she, who was _around_ five feet.

Slowly, she said, "There's no sense of hiding it now. Yes, I'm not Luna; and yes, I love you, Harry…and I hated Luna. I pretended to be her to break up with you."

It seemed as if the whole room had held their breath when Cho had just talked.

Her blonde hair suddenly had black streaks. Marietta's hair was also showing. The group looked at the two girls, who were looking at each other nervously. They weren't sure whether they should make a run for it in case they get identified.

Their question was answered, however. Both girls had transformed back into their original selves.

"Oh my…" Ginny gasped.

"Holy…" Ron gaped.

"What the…" Neville sputtered.

Standing in front of them were Cho and Marietta. Cho, who had hated Hermione with a passion, now disliked Luna more and more. Not only did she accidentally accuse Harry of dating Hermione, but Harry had gone to Luna! If only she didn't make wrong accusations, Harry would still be with her!

Why is it that, in the most desperate situations, you think of the things you never did before? Mentally slapping herself, she realized that Harry and Luna getting together was her doing!

"Well…er…surprise?" Cho said lamely. Nobody seemed to take it as a joke, except Marietta. She howled with fake laughter until she realized that she was the only one laughing and everyone was looking at her.

"Ah-hem…" she smiled uneasily as she slowly moved beside Cho.

They stared at the both of them. It was easier now that they were together.

"I think that we should have an explanation. A real explanation; about a _closet,_" Hermione glared at Cho. Cho was looking quite nervous.

"Closet? What closet?" Cho asked, her voice sounding an octave higher than usual.

Beside her, Marietta had realized how interesting her leather shoes looked. Her hands were held behind her back and her fingers were twiddling.

"I think you know _very well,_" Luna piped. "Besides, if **Dobby** hadn't found me, I probably wouldn't have told anybody that I was in a closet the whole time."

Cho goggled at Luna. "Dobby? That house elf? How did he manage to do that?"

"Do what?" Harry interrupted, his hand suddenly clasping Luna's. Luna looked at his hands and hers, and then back at Cho. Cho's gaze went determinedly into Luna's eyes as she spoke, croaking.

"Well…I…" she started. It seemed like ages before she started again. "Alright, well…it started…"

---

_Cho was going to her dormitory, where she couldn't help overhearing Marietta shout._

"_I HATE THAT BLASTED HERMIONE GRANGER!" was what she said._

_Now, Cho had entered the room to see Marietta furiously putting powder all over her face to cover the word 'SNEAK' that was written on it. She applied some blush, more powder, more blush…_

_She had looked like one of those Chinese opera ladies. Cho quickly went to Marietta and helped her with her makeup. Cho was kind of an expert with these things. She always puts the on to impress Harry anyway. Soon, Marietta's SNEAK was faint and almost unnoticeable. _

"_Thanks, Cho. I mean it," Marietta said gratefully as she looked at herself in the mirror side to side. Cho put the kits away._

"_I've been struck by a brilliant idea, Marietta!" Cho said, almost joyfully._

"_Oh yeah? What kind of idea?" Marietta asked as she stopped looking at the mirror._

_Cho's eyes glinted. She had thought of this idea about a few days ago, but she didn't have the right time to say so._

"_You know that potion called the Polyjuice Potion that we studied about a month ago?" Cho questioned Marietta._

_Marietta looked at Cho. "You mean, the potion that turns the user into the person they want to become?"_

"_Yes! I've always wanted to try it…you know…"_

"_No…"_

"_I want to try it on…Loony."_

_Marietta burst our laughing. She was clutching her stomach. Cho waited for Marietta's laughter to subside._

"_Loony? Aw, come on Cho! Think of someone else!" Marietta giggled._

_Cho looked impatiently at the giggling girl. "Don't you see? Harry is going out with Loony! And if I'm Loony…"_

_Marietta gasped in realization. "You can tell Harry that you don't like him! Then he'll go to you for sure! Oh my gosh…I think I get it!"_

_Cho rolled her eyes. "How you got into Ravenclaw is really a mystery."_

"_Well, I have to be someone too! I don't want to just sit on my bed and wait for you to come back to tell me what happened!"_

_Just then, Marietta's eyes lit up. "I can go as Hermione!"_

_Now, between the two best friends, they know that Marietta liked Ron. She didn't really have a reason, probably because he was brave and he supports Harry a lot. _

_---_

"_Now everyone, be careful with your potions, or else it would go horribly wrong!" instructed Professor Slughorn. "Next time, we will make the potion without some instructions! Remember to write the two feet long essay, due Monday!"_

_Groans were heard around the room as the class exited the class. Good._

_Cho looked at Marietta, who was packing, and they both nodded._

"_Professor, I think I need some help!" Marietta said as she went to Slughorn._

"_Yes, what is it, dear?" he asked kindly._

"_Well…I don't get the part…"_

_Cho didn't hear what Marietta said next. She had slipped through the door and looked at the contents stored inside the storage room. Holding the ingredient list in one hand and her quill in the other, she carefully read the list, crossed off the ingredients and stuffed the things inside her cloak pocket. She put the list down to get the last ingredient, which was at the very top. Seeing that it was hard for a short girl, she took her wand out and levitated it down. When she was sure she got everything, she looked out the little window at the doorway to see Slughorn's back and Marietta holding her essay._

_Good._

_Cho slipped out and walked to Marietta. "Hey Marietta…I'll wait for you outside, is that okay?" she asked innocently._

_Marietta flashed a quick smile as Cho left the classroom. _

_---_

"_Ugh…this smells!" Cho exclaimed disgusted as she stirred the potion. They were in the Room of Requirement, which provided for them a cauldron and a blazing fire. The girls were busy adding the ingredients inside the cauldron._

"_So…it will be ready in…one month or so…" Marietta said calmly._

_Cho snarled. "How can you act so calm?" she asked as she threw herself on the couch that the room just gave._

"_I just am…that's how I got Slughorn talking so long!" _

"_Wonderful."_

_---_

"…And that's the story. To get their hairs and stuff, we used the _petrificus totalus_ on them," Cho finished.

Harry and Ron looked disbelievingly at them.Neither knew what to do.

Ginny was the only one thinking clearly. "Well, I think we should bring you to see Professor Flitwick, or McGonagall."

The girls looked horrified. "What? Why?" they asked.

"I really wonder…" Hermione finally said as she and Luna petrified them. They fell on the floor with a _CLUNK_ sound.

Harry and Ron looked at the faces of Cho and Marietta. Ginny and Neville rolled them to the door and went out of sight. They were going to Flitwick and McGonagall.

"This reminds me of something. Dobby helped unfreeze you?" Ron asked confused yet in awe.

"Heck no. It was Slughorn," Hermione said.

"Slughorn!" Harry exclaimed.

Luna answered his 'question.'

"Well, he suspected something about the potions class. Marietta was quiet and smart girl that is full of herself. Cho usually tutors Marietta potions, and when Slughorn went to his storage room, he found…this."

She held up a piece of parchment. "Slughorn gave this to us."

On the parchment, in cursive writing, was the name _Cho Chang_. Right beside it were the ingredients for the potion.

"It must be her instinct to write her name on every sheet of parchment she owns. Anyway, Slughorn found us in the closet, since it was slightly opened. He helped us, and he's actually reporting Cho and Marietta to Flitwick."

"I see…" Ron said understanding.

Luna and Hermione nodded.

"Well, let's start over and enjoy ourselves again, shall we?" Harry suggested as Ginny and Neville came back, sweating. Everyone agreed on this statement.

Soon, they were happily eating (again) as everybody told Neville and Ginny what they just missed about Cho and Marietta. Ginny nodded while she cut her steak. Neville made agreeing noises through his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Harry, would you like some more juice?" Luna asked holding a pitcher full of orange liquid. "Or butterbeer?" She held a jug full of warmish yellow liquid.

"Butterbeer please," Harry answered as he gave Luna a round scoop of mashed potatoes.

"It's round! Like mistletoe…" she added. Harry laughed.

---

**Mwahahaha! It's not finished yet! One more chappie to go!**

**Cest.Steffie.**


End file.
